LinaChan in Wonderland
by Selea-Chan
Summary: Lina is trapped in a whacked out world, A witch is out to get her. What more to say. LG. Rated PG for violence


Lina-Chan in Wonderland

Siberia, Russia 9:15 a.m.:

"Cheshire you've really done it now! Why'd you have to move my rabbit hole next to the Lena River?" Exclaimed the White Rabbit.

"My dear hare keep your hair on." Purred the Cheshire Cat. " I have a reason to put your beloved rabbit hole in this desolate place."

"WHAT!" Screamed the White Rabbit.

"Why she's coming to save Wonderland." The Cheshire replied.

"Who?" Asked the White Rabbit.

"It's Lina Inverse only she shall save Wonderland."

"Argh," yelled Lina Inverse, "I'm so bored."

Her orange hair flew wildly behind her.

"I wish I could kill someone." She sighed.

Lina passed a woman selling berries to be used in dye on her journey into the northern parts of Siberia. (Why she was up this far north was beyond her) Eventually Lina stumbled upon a river that could not be crossed, and to make matters worse she tripped over or in something. Lina turned to see what it was she tripped over. It turned out to be a rabbit hole from out a sign popped and hit her in the face.

"Ack!" Lina yelped as she got hit.

Meanwhile down inside the rabbit hole.

"She's here you can hear her can't you." The Cheshire bounced up and down hyperly.

"Yes I can." Said the White Rabbit.

"Now calm down fool."

"Well I must be off. Make sure you tell her nothing." The Cheshire said as he began to fade away.

"Yes. Now get out of my house."

Lina read the sign.

"_Welcome to Wonderland Miss Inverse we've been expecting you now please come inside._"

Two arrows pointed at the hole. Lina sighed.

"I'm going crazy signs are telling me to go into holes."

"Do as it says Miss Inverse." A mysterious voice said.

"And I'm hearing voices too. What else can go wr-." Lina was cut off as an unknown force pushed her into the hole. Lina tumbled down, down, down, down some more and for good measure down even more. Lina finally hit the ground.

"Welcome to my humble home Miss." Said a white rabbit in a red coat with a pocket watch tucked in the front. "What brings you here." Asked the rabbit as he began to tend to his indoor garden.

"Um…" said Lina. " I got pushed into your house."

"Oh that's alright that happens all the time." The rabbit said.

"Um… do you know how I can get…out…" Said Lina as she noticed that the hole's entrance had vanished. Lina looked back at the rabbit.

"Hey-" Began Lina.

"Hay is for horses." The rabbit said.

" You remind me of someone I know." Lina said ignoring his comment.

"Who might that be?" Asked the rabbit.

"You remind me of Zelgadiss." Lina answered.

"Never heard of him." The rabbit said "Now if you'll excuse me the exit is over there." The rabbit pointed at a stairwell. "I don't have enough time to chat." The rabbit began to pick some thyme, then bustled past Lina.

"Please go I'm a very busy man." The Zelgabunny (As Lina now referred to him as) ushered Lina to the stairs. Lina began on the first stair. The rabbit began to stare, which kinda unnerved Lina. She rushed up the rest of the stairs eager to get out.

The Cheshire waited on the other side of a sea waiting

for her. "Oh when will she get here the Queen is waiting." The Cheshire sighed. Oh how he hated to wait.

Lina made her way along a beach all she could see for miles was sand and the sea.

"I guess I won't find a boat of any sort. So I guess I'll have to fly across. RAY WING!" Lina cast her spell and soon she was speeding above the ocean.

Within half an hour Lina had made it to the other side of the sea.

"Welcome!" Called a purple striped cat.

Lina landed in front of the cat.

"Did you just talk to me?" Asked Lina.

"Yes. Now come along." The Cheshire answered.

"Why should I go with you?" Inquired Lina.

"Because."

"Because why?"

The cat sighed and decided to answer. "Because there is a witch who casts curses on people. With her trusty knight whom only travels in the dead of night. She can get anything she wants." The cat glanced up at Lina for a reaction. "This witch is the most powerful sorceress in the world." He added. Lina growled for she knew that she was the most powerful sorceress in the world, and no new witch was going to outdo her magic wise.

"Which way does the witch live?" Asked Lina. This witch was going down she swore it.

"Um… that way." The Cheshire replied pointing down a dark and dreary path.

"Thanks a bunch!" Lina called as she ran down the path.

Lina was getting tired and hungry. She wondered if there was an inn somewhere in this forest. Lina noticed what seemed to be a dwarf or gnome or something up a head. "Excuse me!" She called.

"Oh dear," the gnome thing mumbled, "Where did my deer go?" the gnome continued to fret ignoring Lina completely.

"I said excuse me." Lina said getting irritated. The gnome continued to ignore her calling for his lost deer. Later Lina passed a road side stand a person called "Sales we're having sales on Sails." Lina thought that to be pretty stupid because they were nowhere near the ocean or the sea. The days after that Lina seemed to in a daze.

"Maybe I'm dying of hunger." Lina thought. Later into the week Lina came into a town as weak as one could be without passing out. It was the first town she'd seen in forever. While walking along the boulevard Lina heard the strangest things such as,

"That's some sum you've got there." And " Would you go into the wood alone?" Lina then realized it.

"They're speaking in homophone's!" She exclaimed. "How very strange." After Lina had checked into an inn she had dinner at the restaurant and then went to bed. That night the knight the Cheshire had mentioned earlier rode into the town on the main road.

"She's here, I can feel it." The knight said into a crystal ball.

"Excellent. Bring her to me I wish to kill her." An ugly witch's image said from within the crystal ball.

"Why do you wish to kill her?" Asked the knight.

"Because she is a risk factor towards us witches." The witch replied.

"There are more of you?" Asked the knight obviously confused.

"Yes you dimwit!" The witch snapped. "You've seen them before." The witch sighed "Just get the girl and bring her to me." And the witch's image faded from the ball.

"Alright here I come so watch out." The knight said happily.

"Idiot." Thought the witch as she watched his progress on her magic mirror. "Note to self," she thought, "never hire idiot knights they're nothing but trouble". Meanwhile the knight entered Lina's room.

"Alright there she is." He whispered to him self. "Now go get her and bring her to Gertrude the ugly witch." He reached over and scooped up Lina's unusually small 15-year-old sleeping form. Her orange hair brushed his arm. "Wow she's beautiful." He murmured to himself. "How could Gertrude want to kill her? I mean she's just a kid." Lina's ruby-red eyes fluttered open.

"HEY!" She yelled "PUT ME DOWN!" She shrieked.

"Hey shush. It's alright I'm not gonna hurt you." The knight said calmly. She even sounds beautiful he thought.

"Ugh." Gertrude groaned. "He's never going to bring her to me now. I guess I gotta do this myself if I want to get anything done." And with a poof of purple smoke she was gone.

Lina backed up to the far wall of her room with a powerful fireball at the ready to be shot at the knight at anytime. The knight sighed. "I guess I'll introduce myself." He said as he pulled off his helmet. "I'm Gourry Gabriev, and you are?" He looked at Lina. Lina felt her mouth drop open and her fireball diminished. "Could it be… no it can't be." Lina thought. "Miss," Gourry asked, "are you all right? You kinda paled a bit."

"I-I'm fine." Lina answered.

"Oh by the way you never told me your name." Gourry said.

"It- it's Lina Inverse." Lina said still in shock from the news.

"Listen Lina you've got to get out of here. There's a witch comin' after you and she wants to kill saying you're some kind of risk factor." Gourry said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"To late!" Cackled a voice behind Gourry. A hideous old hag materialized behind them. "Now I'll be killing you Lina Inverse." The hag said. "I'll deal with you later." The hag looked at Gourry. Then with a loud bang and a puff of purple smoke, the three people disappeared.

The Cheshire sighed she had left to kill the witch with out seeing the Queen first. Oh he was so dead. "Cheshire Xellos!" Boomed a voice and a woman materialized in front of the Cheshire Xellos. "Where is she I saw her with you, then she ran off. Where is Lina Inverse."

"Um… Queen Zelas." The Cheshire Xellos started. "She went off to kill the witch." He continued. "Therefore saving Wonderland." The Cheshire Xellos finished.

"Oh so that's where she went. Well this is going all according to plan to save Wonderland." Queen Zelas grinned, and the Cheshire Xellos grinned right along with her.

Lina opened her eyes as she came to. "Where am I?" She wondered.

" Good morning, sunshine." Gourry said looking at Lina.

Lina smiled he always said that right when she became conscious.

"Where are we?" Lina croaked she realized how dry her throat had become.

"We're in Gertrude's castle in the dungeon part of it." Gourry replied.

"Who's Gertrude?" Asked Lina as she sat up.

"She's the witch that's been destroying Wonderland." Gourry answered.

"Wonderland." Lina mused. "So that's where I landed." She thought.

"Well we need to get you out of here." Gourry said. "She plans to kill you as soon as she kills the Queen of Wonderland, and then take over."

"I can get us out lickity split." Lina smiled she hadn't used any attack spells in a while. "FIREBALL!" Lina called. The fiery ball of light bounced around the room. Lina and Gourry had to duck every once in a while. The fireball eventually diminished into nothing.

"What happened?" Asked Gourry.

"An force field's been put around the cell. Well an anti-magic force field anyway." Lina replied.

"So what's that mean?" Questioned Gourry.

"It means my magic won't be of any use here." Lina replied.

"Well lemme try something." Gourry said as he pulled out his sword. Lina grinned for she knew what he was going to do. Gourry pulled a needle out of his pocket and fiddled with the joint that connected his blade to the hilt of his sword. The blade fell off with a clanking noise. "Light come forth." Called Gourry, and a blade of sparkling, glittering light burst forth from the hilt of the sword.

"That," thought Lina, "is the Legendary Sword of Light, capable of destroying a Mazoku (Monster) completely."

"Lets get out of here." Gourry said as he cut the bars of cell with ease.

"Hey, Gourry?" Lina asked as she followed Gourry towards where the witch was.

"Yeah?" Gourry looked at Lina.

"Does Gertrude know you have the Sword of Light?" She asked.

"Nope." Gourry replied. "She thinks I only have this." Said Gourry as he picked up the metal blade of the sword.

"Oh. Well lets get moving or Gertrude will kill the Queen." Lina said as she ran up a flight of stairs.

"Heh heh heh." Gertrude cackled she knew they were coming to kill her so that's why she waited. "That's it come and witness my true power." Gertrude cooed as she stroked the magic mirror that showed Lina and Gourry's progress.

Lina burst open the door to the top room of the tallest tower of Gertrude's castle. "Hey Gourry you know why everything is at the top or the bottom of evil lairs?" Lina asked. Gourry shrugged. Gertrude turned around slowly.

"Welcome to my humble home." She grinned evilly at them. "Now I am afraid it is time for you to die." Lina sensed the true power of this hag. "But I want to have a fair fight." Gertrude's smile widened. "So lets take this outside so you can unleash your powerful spells." Instantly everyone was outside. "Guests first." Gertrude grinned this was gonna be fun. Lina growled and unleashed her spell.

"FIREBALL!" She hurled the ball at Gertrude.

"Oh is that all?" She asked. Gertrude put up a hand and the fireball disappeared. Lina gawked at her. "Try this!" Said Gertrude. She unleashed a shockwave. Lina had just enough time to put up a barrier.

"Fine then time to get serious." Lina called. So then it began. Lina began her incantation.

_Darkness beyond twilight._

_Crimson beyond blood that flows._

_Buried in the stream of time, is where your power grows._

_I pledge my self to conquer all the fools against the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand!_

_DRAGON SLAVE!_

Lina finished her spell and hurled the gigantic ball of fire powerful enough to destroy a dragon towards Gertrude. As where Gertrude laughed, and drew a circle with her hand the spell went around her destroying everything in it's path. Lina cursed loudly. Gertrude cackled cruelly. "I only have one spell left, and I really don't want to use it, but I guess I have to." Lina sighed.

"Bring it on little girl give me all you've got!" Gertrude cackled. Lina began the most deadly spell in all magic… the Giga Slave

_Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night._

_King of darkness, shining like gold upon the sea of chaos, I call upon thee!_

_Swear myself to thee!_

_Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed… by the power you and I possess!_

_GIGA SLAVE!_

Lina raised the black ball of darkness above her head and using the last ounces of her strength heaved the ball at Gertrude, then Lina collapsed. Gertrude screamed in horror as the black ball of all chaos hurled towards her.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE! HOW CAN SHE SUMMON YOU HERE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gertrude screamed before the dark ball of chaos destroyed her.

After Gourry was sure the battle was over he ran over to Lina. "Her hair." He murmured. "It turned white." Gourry shook Lina. "Lina wake up. Please wake up. Don't leave me!" But her eyes remained closed. With that Gourry began to cry. The tears fell freely. As one of the tears hit Lina's heart, her ruby-red eyes fluttered opened.

"Gourry?" Lina whispered. "Is that you?"

"Oh Lina." Gourry hugged her. "I thought for sure I'd lost you. He murmured as he stroked her long white hair.

"I thought for sure I was gone." She whispered. "But something kept me from leaving. Was It you?" Lina looked up into his blue eyes and thought she saw an angle with his golden hair and bright blue eyes.

Later The Queen and the Cheshire Xellos materialized before them.

"What do you want?" Asked Lina.

"We wish to thank you for saving my life and Wonderland." Queen Zelas replied. "Now do you wish to go home Miss Lina Inverse?" Lina looked around.

"Well I don't really know."

"You should go it's where you belong." Gourry said.

"Well then it's decided." Queen Zelas said. "Miss Inverse is going home. Lina we will put you to sleep and when you awake you will be home. Understand?" Lina nodded

"I will never forget any of this, or any of you." Lina cried.

"Then so be it." The Queen said.

"WAIT!" called a voice and that voice was Gourry's. He raced over, pulled Lina into a hug, and gently kissed her. "I'll never forget you." Gourry whispered.

"I won't either." Lina whispered.

"Lets get on with it already." Called the Cheshire Xellos. Lina nodded.

"Goodbye Gourry." She said as tears welled up in her eyes. The Queen muttered a spell and waved her hand over Lina's head and almost immediately Lina fell asleep. Gourry held her sleeping form until her body completely disappeared.

"Goodbye Lina." Was all he said.

Lina opened her ruby-red eyes and sure enough she was in her bed in the last inn she had stayed in out of Wonderland. "I'll never forget Wonderland. I'll take my memories of it to my grave." Then she scrambled out of bed, got dressed, and went down for breakfast.

The End

AN: This is my first fanfiction so please don't flame me with reviews I'm all out for a little criticism though. My friend was the one who suggested I put it up. I plan to come up with loads more fanfics. bounces off laughing insanely


End file.
